1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to circuits, and more specifically, to level shifters.
2. Related Art
Level shifters are commonly used in logic circuits because there are many cases where different power supply voltages are used to power different functions. One common application is programming voltages for non-volatile memories (NVMs). The programming voltage must be selectively supplied so that logic circuitry is involved but the programming voltage exceeds the breakdown voltage of the transistors used for the logic. Also it is typically desirable to use as relatively low voltage whenever possible to save power and reduce issues with heat generation.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficiently converting a logic signal supplied at one voltage level to a logic signal provided at a different voltage level.